


[Podfic] one more rung down that black ladder

by skazka



Category: Secret History - Donna Tartt
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Podfic With Music, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:57:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skazka/pseuds/skazka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of skazka's <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/845961">"one more rung down that black ladder"</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] one more rung down that black ladder

**Length:** 10:21 min, including 2 minutes of music by the Magnetic Fields (track "I Was Born", off of "i").  
 **Content Notes** : trans*-related subject matter including difficulties in passing, nonconsensual outing, implicit dysphoria; homophobia and attendant slurs; Richard's (canon) winter near-death experience, canon-compliant levels of Bunny being shitty.  
 **Download Link** (MF, .mp3 format): [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/47jw9kxx1u1az3d/One+More+Rung.mp3)

**Download Link** (Direct): [here](http://ska.alifero.us/podfic_onemorerung.mp3)

**Streaming:**


End file.
